marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Blake Smith
History Powers and Abilities *'Wall-Crawling:' Blake has the ability to climb any surface, enhanced and greater that he can stick hard without falling down by any water. Example, he can make a little girl to stick on his back when shes passed out. *'Superhuman Strength:' Blake's super strength has been allowed for him to lift 61 tons% max, even has lift a building since the apocalypes. Known for his strength, can make his legs better that he can jump near to an very big building. No matters, he's powerful that he made Hyperion defeated. *'Superhuman Durability:' His durability can make his jaw powerful and his hand, near durable of any fire, ice, radioactive, and energy blasts, also laser too, even he can be defeated but not so durable. *'Superhuman Agility:' His agile is known to be the sprintful, Blake can do parkour without teaching that, however, he's powers are ultimate that he can dodge Hulk's punches or bullets. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Blake reflexes and dodge these attacks by Thor, Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow, Wolverine, Spider-Man, and Beast, execpt by Kaine or Taskmaster. *'Superhuman Senses:' Blake's senses are now superhuman such as, smell, touch, taste, sight, and hearing. *'Superhuman Intelligence:' So far, Blake has the near-world greatest mind being genius, better than Doctor Octopus. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' His balance is very greatful, so far, he can walk and jump any lines. Without stressing or worried. *'Sixth-Senses:' His greatest superpower, His sixth sense is an danger sense warns him potential immediate danger, evade danger. Also can not be blocked or immune of his spider-sense, he can sense anything like the symbiote or speedsters. *'Genetic Memory:' His super-memory allows him to remember anything he did in the past. *'Psychological Awareness of Environment:' His psychological is amazing, if it all black, he can still knows weres the chair, or anything, such as his girlfriend in danger in the black place. *'Night Vision:' Like i said, his psychological awareness of environment has allowed him to know in dark place were is the stuff. But he can also use his eyeballs to see darker place. *'X-ray vision:' He's allowed to see in the toilet or anywere, lucky that he got control of it. * Micro vision: Allowed to see a person far away. *'Thermal vision:' Like insects, allowed to see if this person is an alien or what i could be, limited as well. *'Toxic-Stingers:' Blacke has stingers like Spider-Man had before, allows him to generate toxic's with his stingers to sting them, making them having powerful pain. *'Psychic Alignment with Arthropods:' Like Spider-Man in the issue of the other. *'Accelerated/Regenerative Healing Factor:' His healing factor is known to be powerful, allows him to heal any tissues, and Even can heal an cut finger in just like three weeks! AMAZING! even has allowed to heal any broken bones in just one hour. Not only allowed him to heal it, but has an immune system that he can be immune of poisons, venoms, toxic, toxin, drugs, fire, heat, cold, ice, acid, radioactive, energy, power, disease, and magic! amazing powers of an spider like. *'Biological/Organic Webbing Generation:' Allows him to create web silk to tangled them or swing, etc of that. Making threads too, so far. Able to tangle or pull an Thundergod or Gamma Rage. *'Venom Punch:' So far many venom powers, allows him to punch and paralyze at the victim direct skin, taking two hours or even one day! *'Talons:' Having claws to claws people with it, so far. He may can stab them with his talons. *'Accelerated Vision:' Known for allowed like Bullet Time, Blake can dodge it as much he can. *'Accelerated Decoy:' By his webs, can create a web ball on people like an decoy. *'Eidetic Memory:' Like i said, he can remember in the past through old years he has been and when he was born. *'Longevity:' So far an near immortal person, allowed him his age to go slow that he may live in year 2099 as an adult person!?! *'Crawler Attack:' Stick on the wall and punch or kick or web an villain. *'Ground Attack:' Kick or punch or do an trick of it. *'Ground Pound:' Able to pound any villains when he need it. *'Web Strike:' Able to create a web-like giant glove to strike hard. *'Spider Grind:' Allows him to control spiders to create an grind. *'Beatdown:' However, making him angry he can do an beatdown brutality with his combo. *'Elbow Smash:' Able to jump high and using his elbow to smash on the ground! *'Camouflage Capabilities:' Allows him to stealth himself good that Black Panther doesn't find him either way like Miles Morales does. *'Constituent-Matter Manipulation:' Able to control himself that he doesn't get mad or angry, sometime. Doesnt work so he can get mad. *'Control of Arachnids:' Able to control any arachnids like spiders, or sometimes mites, so far, it's limited too either way. Villains Pyrogoblin Shadow Kat Chrome Assassin Professor Ferro Dynamo Reptile Category:Adhesion Category:Danger Sense Category:Males Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Super Smart Category:Claws Category:Animal Communication Category:Healing Factor Category:Webbing Category:Camouflage Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Original Characters